The present invention relates to modular construction elements. In particular it relates to a system of elements for the purpose of construction, which are capable of being used in a wide range of applications including: buildings and as reinforcement for other structures. The construction elements are capable of being assembled in a manner which provides curved and spheroid surface shaped constructs.